MV
The MV is a large military off-road car in Just Cause (1). The guerrilla PDA page calls it an "EMVEE Armadillo". Appearance It's obviously based on the HMMWV. Unlike the HMMWV, which is available in many versions, the MV's rear end is only available as the "pickup" version. It's distinguished from the HMMWV mostly by its large mud guards / fenders and its large bumpers. It looks like it might be lightly armoured, but it's not really bullet-proof. Performance It's quite good off-road, but it's not fast enough to be recommended for those sidemissions where you have to catch a sports-car. It gains higher speed than most cars when driving down steep hills, possibly due to the heavy weight class of the vehicle. Versions and locations Trivia *The Rioja Cartel is the only faction in Just Cause that doesn't have a variant of this vehicle. **However, technically, the Guerrillas doesn't have a variant either, because their variant that spawns at safehouses has no decals. *Just Cause 2 has similar vehicles: **MV Command. **MV Quartermaster. **MV V880. *According to some screenshots, a vehicle resembling an MV will return in Just Cause 3. *The only ones with mounted guns at the back are only seen in missions. Take for example, the Agency version in Devil's Drop Zone, or the unmarked version in The San Esperito Connection, or even some Black Hand versions in Streets of Fire. *Just Cause Demo calls the GP Thunder Extreme Prototype a Prototype MV. *This is one of the relatively few vehicles that can be driven to the Rioja 04 safehouse. Other such vehicles include The Vampire and Rotor industries ATRV. *The Black Hand variant may appear all black, but in the proper lighting, one can see that it's actually a camouflage design of multiple shades of black, like the other variants. Gallery MV (Agnecy purple).png|Unique cutscene version with different wheels and a higher suspension, seen in Devil's Drop Zone. Agency MV.png|Agency verion, seen in the mission Devil's Drop Zone. MV,armed and unmarked, mission -The San Esperito Connection-, side view from front..jpg|version armed and unmarked see in the mission: "The San Esperito Connection", side view from front. MV version armed and unmarked, side view from behind..jpg|version armed and unmarked, side view from behind. MV version armed and unmarked, front view..jpg|version armed and unmarked, front view MV version armed and unmarked, rear view..jpg|version armed and unmarked, rear view. MV version armed and unmarked, upper view..jpg|version armed and unmarked, upper view. MV version armed and unmarked, side view..jpg|version armed and unmarked, side view. MV version armed and unmarked, front inside view..jpg|version armed and unmarked, front inside view. MV version armed and unmarked, view of the mounted weapon..jpg|version armed and unmarked, view of the mounted weapon. Black Hand MV with rear-facing mounted gun.png|Black Hand variant, with the mounted gun facing backwards. Appears in Streets of Fire, side view from behind. Military MV.png|Military version, side view from front, in Nuevo Estocolmo. Military MV 2.png|Military version, side view from behind. Military MV Front.png|Military version, front view. Military MV Rear.png|Military version, back view. Military MV Side.png|Military version, side view. Military MV Top.png|Military version, top view. MV Engine texture.png|Engine texture and front grill of a San Esperito Military version. MV Interior.png|The interior of a Military version. Army MV.JPG|A Military version found in a Guerrilla sidemission. This one is missing its mounted gun. Black Hand MV.png|Black Hand version, side view from front. Huerta SPA Ocelot Civilian Variants.png|Black Hand version, side view from behind, (next to twoHuerta SPA Ocelots). Police MV 2.png|San Esperito Police Department variant rear. MV, side view from front.jpg|Guerrilla version provided at safehouses , side view from front. MV, side view from behind.jpg|Guerrilla version, (safehouses), side view from behind. MV, Guerrilla version, (safehouse), front view..jpg|MV, Guerrilla version, (safehouses), front view. MV, Guerrilla version, (safehouse), side view..jpg|MV, Guerrilla version, (safehouse), side view. MV, Guerrilla version, (safehouse), rear view.jpg|MV, Guerrilla version, (safehouse), rear view. MV, upper view.jpg|Guerrilla version, (safehouses), upper view. Wallys GP and MV, together side by side, upper side view.jpg|Wallys GP Guerrilla patrol vehicle (left) seen in roads and MV provided at Guerrilla safehouses (right) together side by side, front view. Montano Cartel MV.JPG|Montano Cartel MV in a sidemission (better picture needed). Montano Cartel MV (2).JPG|Repeat. Montano Cartel MV (3).JPG|Repeat. Unmarked MV.JPG|A rare unmarked version with a mounted gun. MV at Rioja 04 safehouse.png|MV in Rioja 4 safehouse (Real) Humvee, model -M1025-.jpg|(Real) Humvee, model: M1025. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content